


Unlucky Friend

by BSforDays



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, FWB, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSforDays/pseuds/BSforDays
Summary: The first rule of a friend with benefits relationship is to not fall in love with your partner. Nagisa, however, was unable to comply.





	Unlucky Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Nagisaaaaa~!!! Gosh, I love you so much and I know this fic is quite the opposite of the fluffy goodness that I usually write and that it is not exactly... happy bUT AT LEAST I WROTE YOU SOMETHING THIS YEAR YAAAY

Nagisa took a quick glance at his bedroom in the right corner where he could see his half-made bed. Rei hated that, but he had accepted it after the first five times. Fights were very uncommon between them and Nagisa liked that. Yes, they had different opinions on almost everything, their tastes were not even close to being the same and their personalities clashed like crazy. It was quite surprising that they never had a disagreement and if they did, it was always light-hearted.  
  
But never couple-like.  
  
Couples would make up by kissing each other senseless, making each other breakfast in the morning, waiting for the other to come home by the dinner table and get carried to bed for a good session of… love-making.  
  
What they did was just sex. Nothing more, nothing less. Their kisses were good, steamy and hot, but Nagisa didn’t feel the same flutter in his heart he had when he kissed his first boyfriend a couple of years ago. Kissing Rei was nice and addicting, but it wasn’t the same. But it was something.  
  
Three knocks.  
  
Folding his right leg over his left one, Nagisa quietly took another sip of his coffee and looked over his shoulder as the door opened, revealing his not-boyfriend.  
  
“Good evening.”  
  
After one last gulp, Nagisa placed the cup on the table, placed his arm on the back of the couch, laid his chin on it and watched Rei taking off his shoes. “Hey, Rei-chan.”  
  
Even though communication was key in their relationship, they didn’t do the small-talk thing. Their conversations were always deep and long, never wasted, so the typical, “How’re you?/Good, you?” was never used. They had known each other long enough to know how the other felt, whether they wanted to talk about it or not, and when one of them needed space, or time to collect themselves for a couple of days. Some would consider this special, but it was normal for them.    
  
Sometimes it still shocked him that Rei had agreed to having such a relationship with him in the first place. Then again, he didn’t believe in the concept of love, saying that it was something he would never be able to understand, but that he did understand the basic human need to have a sexual outlet, so it did make sense in the end. Sort of.  
  
Nagisa blew his bangs out of his face, turned off the TV and pushed himself up from the couch, keeping the tips of his fingers on the edge of the couch for no apparent reason. His lips were already curled up into a small smile, which grew as Rei walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
It always started out with a good hug, the ones Nagisa loved the most. Rei’s toned arms were big enough to make him feel at home, safe and loved.  
  
The perfect illusion.  
  
The overwhelming smell of Rei’s cologne, fresh air and hint of sweat had already made his knees weak. It wasn’t long before Rei got the hint and started nudging him with his nose, gently guiding their faces until their lips met in a hungry kiss. Nagisa sighed through his nose and let his hands go through their usual routine by cupping Rei’s cheeks, fingers curling at the base of his neck, kissing. He was lifted up and took the chance to wrap his toned legs around Rei’s middle, never stopping the kiss because he needed it to continue.  
  
Sighs, sloppy noises and small grunts were almost deafening as those were the only sounds filling up Nagisa’s tiny apartment but it didn’t matter. All Nagisa cared about was Rei slowly pulling away while he desperately tried to lure him back in.  
  
“Nagisa-kun,” Rei muttered, his voice nearly at its breaking point already. “The-the bed…”  
  
 “Couch.”  
  
No time. No matter how much he loved being carried by Rei, Nagisa felt like he was running out of time already. Maybe because both of them needed to get up early tomorrow and he needed to savor every second of this moment.  
  
“All right.”  
  
After turning a little to the left, Nagisa felt his entire world spin as he was gently thrown onto the cushions, Rei following immediately so their bodies were aligned once again. A tiny chuckle wanted to slip out but was swallowed right away by Rei’s moist lips capturing his to continue their interrupted kiss. His loose blouse was in the way but not an obstacle, so Rei laid his hand flat on Nagisa’s already exposed stomach and sneaked under the fabric.  
  
The kissing never stopped, leaving Nagisa almost no room to breathe and he was not the only one with this problem. With every pulse their breathing intensified, along with their impatience.  
  
Nagisa was quick to turn their positions so that he was on top and Rei had full access to every little crevice of his body.  
  
Obviously he had been wearing loose pajama pants for a reason; to buy time, to make it easier for Rei to slip his hands right under them, which he did. His large hand was now covering up one side of Nagisa’s backside, kneading it and squeezing it over and over again, making Nagisa’s heart beat faster.  
  
It wasn’t long before Rei was growling against his skin, hungry for more than just touching and slapping their lips together. So Nagisa complied by taking off his own shirt and then taking off Rei’s as well. Their skin glistened with a  
light dusting of sweat, both already hot and breathy, aching for more.  
  
Loss of control was a good way to describe how Nagisa was feeling at the moment. There was always a certain point where it felt like his body knew exactly what it wanted and took over, like he was in some kind of vehicle that somebody else was driving instead of him. It was easy to pinpoint that moment though; the minute Rei sat up so that he was being straddled and held Nagisa’s hips, as if he was aware of the change as well because they had already started doing their dance.  
  
Lovely sounds were coming out of Rei’s mouths, followed by some swearwords that did not suit him at all. Which made it even better. Everything that Rei did that was even the slightest bit out of character made Nagisa want to melt because it was absolutely hot.  
  
Their kisses were getting messier, their breathing got heavier and then there was the first moan of the night. Nagisa stretched out his neck, gritting his teeth because Rei was being deliciously evil, massaging his sides and ribs to soothe him, but frustrate him at the same time. The cushions against his neck felt soft as Rei pushed him back down gently, nipping and sucking at his jawline and neck, nosing the skin to make goosebumps appear all over his body.  
  
His back arched like a cat's, the back of his head digging into the center of the pillow, a mix between a growl and a whine coming out of his mouth because everything hurt. Rei's fingertips were tracing the elastic band of his boxers, barely touching the skin, making Nagisa see double.  
  
" _God_ ," he managed to pant out and Rei shushed him with one final kiss before he pulled his boxers down.  
  
Another night.  
  
Another set of tears shed.  
  
But at least Rei was there.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Don't look at me like that. This was something that had been bugging me for a while and I've always wanted to write something like this. I know this is totally out of character and that it goes against my username and everything but SHIT, I HAD TO GET OUT OF MY SYSTEM. And I simply could not write fluff at the moment, like, what is wrong with me LOL xDDD 
> 
> Anygays. Love all y'all, so sorry for not posting a lot lately, but I hope this angsty fic with a semi-bad ending made you have some feels. Feels are good for the soul. 
> 
> Also, this is lame, but, this was originally going to be a multi-chaptered fic, buuuut I thought it would be better to keep it as a one-shot. However, if you lovely readers would like to see more of this, please let me know! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos/comments on your way out~! ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
